Alexandra Dupont
Owned by Carn |-|Magical Info= |-|Other Info= |style="width: 45%"| |- |} History "My family... has issues. And that's putting it mildly. My parents had an arranged marriage since they were members of the aristocracy. My father is Belgian, my mother is French. My mother was a Bellefeuille when she attended Beuxbatons. My father was home-schooled, and now runs a successful business. My mother's the headmistress of Beauxbatons. Yes, that does mean that I am the headmistress' daughter. Yay me." "But that's not the problem with my family. I have an older brother named Jonas, except that he was disowned by my homophobic father after he came out as gay. Mother didn't talk kindly to this, neither did Kato and I. Before father disowned Jonas, I was a daddy's girl. Now... not so much. I really hate discrimination and prejudice." "Being the daughter of a successful businessman and headmistress of Beauxbatons, there's certain things expected of me. I have to be a perfect lady. Father calls me 'princess'... I'm not a huge fan of the nickname. I'd be happy in life, if I could just help people. I'd love to be a healer or a professor. I absolutely adore children, and am quite good with them. This came in handy when it comes to dealing with first years." "Speaking of school... I attend Beauxbatons. I was sorted into Papillonlisse upon arrival. My twin, Kato was sorted into Ombrelune. It was difficult being apart from another right at first, but we adapted. I proved to be decently good at school, Charms came easily enough, as did Transfiguration... that is after I got over the whole animal thing. Care of Magical Creatures also comes pretty easy. Potions, History and Herbology are alright. But... it's Defense that gets to me. I couldn't hurt a fly so combat magic... it's not my thing. At all." "I have a reputation at the school to be very charming, flirty and sweet. I'm pretty sure half of the boys have thought about me in a romantic sense at least once. The thing is... I've never had a boyfriend. Kato scares all the nice ones off, and I want my first boyfriend to be sweet, not an arrogant jerk. I'm also known to be very helpful towards the first years. I always find time to show them around school. This has led me to be known as 'the babysitter for the firstie'. Honestly... I'm a very good babysitter. So they're not wrong." "Growing up in the aristocracy has taught me a few things. I'm an excellent dancer, singer and I play guitar and piano. Whereas Kato would be off scuba diving, I would playing and writing music. Now, I'm going into my fourth year at Beauxbatons." Personality "Describe my personality? That's not an easy task. I suppose start with the good things about me right?" "So I'm told that I'm one of nicest people you'll ever meet. I'm a people-pleaser and hate to see people angry or upset. I love to help others and am very self-less. I always put the needs of others before my own. I don't need to be told thank you, either. I get satisfaction in knowing that I made a difference in someone's day. I’m a very honest person. Always have been, mostly due to the fact that I am godawful at lying. I'd also to take this chance to discount a prevalent rumor: I am not flirty. I enjoy giving people compliments. That's not flirting." "Now onto the negative... I'm overly emotional. I mean really over-emotional. I cry during comedy movies. It's bad, like really bad. I hate it. I don't want to cry over every stupid little thing, but I can't help it. I mean I've cried so much that I learned how to cry on command. Kato hates that, because I never use it for ulterior purposes. I've been called idealistic as well, but I just want everyone to be happy and accepted for who they are! I hate prejudiced people!" "As for romance... I want to be swept off my feet by a prince. Is that a crime? Apparently it is, because that’ll never work for me. My sister scares away all the nice boys leaving the arrogant jerks." "I love my sister, I do, but I wish she wasn't so over-protective. I'm younger by six minutes. In what universe does that make her infinitely older and more mature? Exactly. It doesn't. If anything... I'm the most mature member of my family." Family Relationships Family= Elias Dupont (Father) "We used to be very close. Until he disowned Jonas. Now... not so much. I don't hate him per say, but I'm not his little girl anymore." Nathalie Dupont (Mother) "Since Jonas was disowned I've gotten a lot closer with mother." Jonas Dupont (Older Brother) "We've always been very close. I miss him so much... you have no idea." Kato Dupont (Twin) "I love Kato. She's my twin for god's sake. I just wish she wasn't so protective of me. How does six minutes even make a difference?" |-|Friends |-|Acquaintances= |-|Enemies= Classes OWLs= |-|NEWTs= Appearance Details= |-|Extra Images= Ava Sambora 8.jpg Ava Sambora 6.jpg Ava Sambora 5.jpg Ava Sambora 4.jpg Ava Sambora 3.jpg Ava Sambora 2.jpg Credit to Carn for coding. Credit to Brocky and Tiger for Inspiration.